Spirit
by CharmedbyFire
Summary: After getting into a little arguement with Inuyasha, Kagome heads home. But she gets a little distracted, and ends up somewhere completely else! She discovers a secret about the land, one that may change everything! SessxKag Discontinued.
1. Chapter 1: A summoning

**Spirit**

**(A/N): Hey there people! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! This was an idea that came floating into my head one night when I was half asleep. So if it sounds a bit delusional, you know why. Oh yea, I know it's sad, but I actually don't know much about Inuyasha. I've only read a couple of manga and a couple of anime. I mean; I didn't even know when Miroku and Shippo came in. _And_ Sesshoumaru! Yea I know… sad huh… so if anyone is too ooc… well then that's too bad. I probably wont even know what I'm doing. Oh, and criticism is welcome, but try not to cuss!**

**As for the time line, they havn't defeated Naraku yet, and the part of the Shikon jewel that they _do _have, is about the size it was the first time we saw Inuyasha turn human. That's about a quarter right?**

**Disclaimer: **Yea yea, I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. Not like I have any money anyway. I'm just a poor little teenager…

Meanings: Baka – Idiot

**Chapter One: A summoning**

It was a beautiful day. The sky shone bright blue and a few fluffy clouds floated across the sky.

It seemed like nothing could ever disturb it.

"SIT!"

A flock of birds were shocked out of their roosts. "Argh! What did you do that for?!" a very angry Inuyasha shouted into the dirt.

"You know why, you jerk!" an equally angry Kagome shot back.

"Hey, I didn't do anything wrong!" Inuyasha began to pull himself back up.

"WHAAAT?!! Sit you jerk!" Inuyasha found himself staring at Mr. Dirt again.

"I've been here for three weeks, helping to find Shikon shards, and you say I'm not allowed to go home to my so called 'stupid time'?! I don't go around calling the Feudal Era stupid!"

"That's because it's not stupid," a muffled voice said. "Nothing good ever comes out of _your_ time."

"Sit boy! Nothing good huh? Well I guess I shouldn't bring ramen over anymore, _since_ like you said, nothing good ever comes out of _my_ time."

"…"

That shut him up.

"Ooh, you make me so angry Inuyasha! I'm going back home, whether you like it or not!" And with that she picked up her yellow backpack and stalked away.

"Fine! It's not like I care anyway, wench!" Inuyasha managed to pull his head up and shout.

"SIT!" came echoing back.

"Oomph!" He glanced up to see Miroku and Sango tutting and shaking their heads at him.

"What? What did I do?"

o0o

"Ooh, that Inuyasha. Why does he have to be like that? And to think I ever liked him. He can be so immature!" Kagome was thinking while she let her legs do the walking. She absentmindedly dodged trees and ducked under branches.

"Oof, this bag is getting heavy. Maybe I should rest for a moment…" Glancing around, she noticed the trees thinned somewhat in one direction, so she went that way. Coming to a clearing, she sat down, with her back against a tree.

"Aah… that's better. Mmmn… it really is a nice day today…" Kagome raised her face to the sun's warmth. "So warm…" Her eyelids began to droop. "So warm…"

o0o

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled staring up at the tree in which he currently resided. " You're such an idiot!" Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Suck up…" muttered Inuyasha.

"Yeah Inu-baka! You made Kagome mad, and it's all your fault!" A little orange-haired face poked down at him from above.

"Shut it, squirt." Inuyasha flicked his head away.

"Inuyasha, you apologise to Kagome right now!" Sango was practically screaming at him now.

"Why should I? Anyway, she's probably back in her time now!"

"That doesn't mean you can't follow her! She's done all this hard work for you, and all you can do is complain! What kind of person (or hanyou) are you?"

Inuyasha was starting to feel a bit bad. A teeny bit bad. A teeny-weeny bit bad. A grain-of-sand-next-to-a-blue-whale kind of bad.

"And anyway Inuyasha, what if Kagome is being attacked by some evil yokai right now? You'd be the only one fast enough to save her." Miroku added his persuasive powers to the argument.

"Oh fine! I'm going!" Inuyasha leaped out of his tree and into the next, using his yokai speed to his advantage. "Feh." He muttered.

"Sooo… my darling Sango. Now that we're all alone…" Miroku's hand inched towards Sango's butt. –SLAP- A red hand-shaped mark magically appeared on his face as Sango huffed and walked away. It seemed Miroku's persuasive powers didn't work on Sango.

Shippo watched from the tree." And what am I? A rock?"

o0o

Dream… 

"_Hey, I'm back home already! Oh wow, they're having a party!" Kagome wandered into her house._

"_Kagome! Kagome!" Sota jumped up into her face._

"_Hey Sota! Huh? How come you have dog ears and a tail? Are you a demon now?" She turned around._

"_Mum!" Kagome's mum came down the stairs._

"_Kagome! Why don't you have some pie?"_

"_Okay!" She picked up a slice of pie on the table and took a bite. "Mmm! This is yummy! Oh whoops!"_

_Kagome had knocked over a glass of water. "Yay! Let's go swimming!" Sango and Miroku appeared in the doorway._

"_Oh! Hi guys! But how can we go swimming? Miroku pointed to the spilt water._

"_Huh? But it's not big enough…" Suddenly, the water seemed to grow. It just seemed to get bigger until it was all around her!_

"_Whee! This is so fun!" Kagome shouted. It didn't seem to matter that she could talk underwater._

_Suddenly Inuyasha appeared in front of her. He was looking at her with a sad half smile on his face._

"_I…Inuyasha? I… Kyaaaa!!!!" Kagome suddenly screamed!_

_Someone, or something had just grabbed her! She looked down, struggling with all her might. There wasn't anything there! But she felt like she was being dragged down. And a horrible wracking pain rushed through her body._

"_Inuyasha! Help me!!" she screamed, reaching out with her hands. But he just shook his head, and faded away. "Don't leave me…" she sobbed._

_And then she felt a feeling of warmth. The pain faded away. She looked down, and saw her piece of the Shikon jewel glowing, enveloping her with it's light._

_And then all went black._

o0o

"Stupid Kagome," muttered Inuyasha. "Making me come out all this way for her." He sped towards the well, smelling the air for Kagome and any invading yokai.

"Hmm?" Instead of Kagome's scent being towards the Bone Eater's Well, it took a sort of detour and was stronger in another direction.

"What is that wench doing?" growling, he changed direction and headed the other way.

۞0۞0۞0۞

Presently, Inuyasha came upon the clearing where Kagome was napping. He jumped down a few feet away from her, and couldn't help but smile.

Kagome's raven locks tumbled across her shoulders, her long lashes fanned out across her cheeks. Her backpack was discarded, next to the tree that she was leaning on. He could hear her soft, even breathing.

He was startled when he heard her mumble, "I…Inuyasha? I…" and he was _very _startled when she suddenly let loose a piercing scream!

"Kyaaaa!!"

Inuyasha clamped his hands over his ears and ran over to her.

"Kagome? Kagome! What's wrong?" He grabbed her shoulders and tried to shake her awake. "Kagome! Wake up!"

Her arms were wrapped around herself, and she seemed to be fighting some kind of horrible pain.

"Inuyasha! Help me!" she reached out with her arms beseechingly. Inuyasha grabbed them.

"Kagome! I'm here! Tell me what's wrong!"

But then she dropped her hands and tears ran down her face. "Don't leave me…"

"Kagome?! I haven't left you! Wake up, _please_!"

And then a brilliant pink light shone from her. He had to shield his eyes, it was so bright. The look of pain left her face and she relaxed.

He looked down and saw the light was emitting from her piece of Shikon jewel around her neck. Kagome suddenly went limp, every muscle releasing its tension, her neck lolling to the side.

And then she began to disappear. Her hands, her legs began to dissipate into shining pink sparks, a lot like fireflies. The rest of her body followed.

"Kagome!" shouted Inuyasha, trying to grab at the lights, but to no avail.

Soon, the only thing left of her, was her backpack and her lingering scent. He could only stare in shock at the space where she had been.

o0o

**o.0 cliffy! I think…. Hee hee! I hope you think this is good! I'm gonna try and type the next chappie as soon as I can. Warning! I do NOT type or think very fast.**

**Oh yea, I'd like to know what you people think Kagome's scent is like. I dunno, I've seen lavender, jasmine, cinnamon…etc. It's really hard to know.**

**Aaaand… does anyone know what that fluffy thing is on Sesshoumaru's shoulder? Is it a tail or clothing? I'm really confused. Does it say what it is in the anime or manga? It's so hard to get a hold of the books cause they're so many of them.**

**I know the dream was confusing, but that's what dreams are right? Confusing! If you want, just ignore every part except when she starts screaming. And it gets explained a bit in the next chappie.**

**Bye for now and I want only 3 reviews! That's not asking too much is it? –looks at you with big puppy eyes-**

**Press this button! **


	2. Chapter 2:A summoningpart 2

**Hey again! I re-posted chapter one just to clarify a few things about the timeline and dream. Look back at the author's notes if you've already read the first chappie!**

**Alright, I know there is some history thing about the Shikon Jewel and Midoriko and some kinda demon… You know what? I don't care! This is _my_ fanfic so just pretend you know nothing about the jewel like I did and we'll all live in peace and harmony.**

**That means I don't want ANY flaming about it. You got that? There we go… all happy now right?**

**And I don't know, but I have the feeling that some characters might be a little ooc…**

**Anyway, on with the story! Lights! Computer! Action!**

Chapter Two: A summoning – Part Two 

"O_oh… my head hurts," _thought Kagome, as she gradually regained consciousness.

Her eyelashes fluttered, before rising slowly to uncover her chocolate brown eyes.

"Wh… where am I?" she murmured as she took in her surroundings.

She was in a grotto. There was the soft, trickling sound of water all around her, and when she turned around (wincing) she saw a small spring. (About the size of a small car)

The grotto was quite dark; but there was a sort of glow to the walls and floor, which upon closer inspection, turned out to be a kind of fungi.

She got up slowly, taking care not to move her sore head too much.

"You're awake."

She spun around then swore at herself mentally as the pain in her head soared.

When the throbbing had subsided she looked to where the voice had come from. At first she saw nothing, but then the figure revealed himself from the shadows.

She gasped. "Sesshoumaru?" He just looked at her impassively.

Kagome started to get angry. "What am I doing here?! Why have you kidnapped me?! And where the hell am I?" she demanded.

"Before you start shooting accusations; miko, know that this Sesshoumaru did not bring you here." He said coldly, his expression remaining the same.

"Wha…? Then… who did?"

"_We did."_ A voice whispered.

o0o

"Damn it!" Inuyasha exploded. It was a few hours after Kagome's disappearance and he still could not believe it.

"Calm down Inuyasha! We need to think about this." Sango said calmly, although her insides were in turmoil about what had happened. That was exactly it. What had happened? Inuyasha's retelling had been a bit garbled, in his panic and frustration. But basically, he had found Kagome sleeping; the Shikon shards had glowed and Kagome disappeared.

"Calm down? Calm down! How can you think about that? Kagome's out there somewhere, maybe lost and hurt, AND WE'RE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!!"

Sango had had enough of his stupidity. And she told him so. "I have had enough of you being so stupid!" she hissed. "

"What? What abou…?" Sango held up a finger to silence him then nodded her head towards a spot on his left.

He turned his head to look at what she was gesturing at.

It was Shippo. He was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees. But what disturbed Inuyasha the most was the look in his eyes. It was completely blank, the emptiness the complete opposite of how Shippo normally appeared.

Inuyasha sucked in a sharp breath then glanced at Sango. She looked at him sadly, and then motioned to Miroku.

He nodded, for once being serious, as he strode over to Shippo. He picked him up carefully in his arms.

Finally, after that small show of kindness, Shippo let loose his emotions and burst into tears. "Where's Kagomeee!!" he sobbed.

Miroku looked back at Sango and Inuyasha sadly, then strode away into the forest to comfort the crying kitsune on his arms.

Sango sighed, and then gestured to Kirara. "Follow them, and make sure they don't get hurt, okay?"

The little neko-yokai gave a nod of understanding them leaped away after the pair.

o0o

"Eek!!" shrieked Kagome.

"Who said that?" she demanded, her eyes darting around.

There was nothing for a moment. But then she felt a faint tugging on her mind. She looked around worriedly, and looked towards Sesshoumaru to see if he knew what was happening.

It seemed he did, because he was growling very faintly and his eyes were narrowed in concentration.

"Sesshouma… ah!" she let out a surprised cry as her Shikon jewel began to glow, illuminating the cave with its light.

Kagome heard Sesshoumaru's growl raise its intensity a fraction, and then he said, "Who are you?"

"_We…"_ a voice whispered. It seemed to be made out of many voices, but it did not sound menacing. She sensed a strange kind of glow in the cave, and realised it was her miko senses that told her this.

"_We are the Four Souls of the Shikon no Tama…"_ the voice whispered in her mind.

Kagome gasped. "The…the Four Souls?"

Before she could say anything else, Sesshoumaru interrupted with, "Why have you brought us here?"

"_Ah…" _Kagome had the distinct feeling they had wanted him to ask that.

"_To save… the land…"_

"To save the land?" Kagome murmured to herself." What from?"

"Naraku of course…" 

Kagome's eyes widened. "What is he doing?" she asked. '_Besides getting the Shikon shards' _she thought.

"_He… is hurting the life… in his search… for our shards…"_

"_We… do not wish… to be used by someone… who destroys life endlessly…"_

"Then… how do you plan to use us to help? We're already trying to stop him, but it's not working." Kagome frowned in thought.

"Yes…the one who already tries…we will help you." 

"Eh? How?" Kagome questioned.

"The Four Souls had powers… which will be granted to those chosen…" 

While Kagome conversed with the Souls, Sesshoumaru watched with narrowed eyes.

'_Why do these Souls believe that this Sesshoumaru would willingly help them?' _He contemplated.

"_You do not wish… to help us… Sesshoumaru…" _the Souls whispered.

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes flashed and he frowned slightly.

"I do not see why this Sesshoumaru has any reason to help you."

"Sesshoumaru!" he glanced over to where the miko stood frowning at him.

'_Who is this female to believe that she can talk to this Sesshoumaru like that?"_

Sesshoumaru had the faint feeling that the Souls were amused. Damn them.

"You have… much reason to help us… Sesshoumaru…" You know your lands… will soon be… under the effect… of Naraku… Even recently you were attacked… by a reincarnation… of Naraku… and also by a shard possessed… demon…" 

Kagome inhaled sharply. Attacked by a reincarnation? It must've been Kagura. But why did she attack Sesshoumaru of all people? What did he have?

"This Sesshoumaru can take care of his own lands."

There was what seemed like a rustling of the air, a movement in the aura of the Four Souls. Kagome realised it was the Souls sighing.

"We did not wish it to come to this…but it will have to be done…" 

"_Kagome…"_

"Huh?" What were they talking about?

"_Even though Inuyasha was reluctant to help you…he was persuaded… and so it shall be the same… with Sesshoumaru too…"_

Kagome just stood there for a moment, dumbstruck. And then she finally realised what they meant.

"Ohhh!" she snuck a sneaky little smirk in Sesshoumaru's direction.

'What are they speaking about? Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this…?" 

"Are we going to use jewellery like Inuyasha? Oh! And I have to think of a word too don't I!" Kagome was _very _excited. Now to get that pompous, arrogant, rude Popsicle Prince back for trying to kill her!

'That is right Kagome… think of a word now so you are ready…" 

"Okay! Hmm…" she thought for a moment. _'I don't want it to be the same as Inuyasha's… 'cause I might just want to do them at different times… Oh I know!"_

"Okay I'm ready!"

While Kagome was thinking Sesshoumaru was looking around for a way to retreat. He did not like how things were going one bit. He didn't understand what was happening, and that was never good in his opinion. Maybe he could just scare her into telling him…

"Miko, tell me the mea…" he stopped mid-sentence, as suddenly, a Shikon shard revealed itself from the sash around his waist and floated upwards until it hovered in front of his neck.

Kagome's eyes widened as she watched. When had Sesshoumaru gotten that shard? And how come she hadn't sensed it? Wait, hadn't the Souls said something about a shard possessed demon? It must've attacked him.

Then she realised why she hadn't sensed it. The aura of a Shikon shard was everywhere, permeating every recess of the cave. The Souls overpowering aura had covered the aura of the other shards. Figures.

The little Shikon shard began to shine, brighter and brighter until Kagome, and even Sesshoumaru had to look away.

When they could see again, a chain had appeared around Sesshoumaru's neck. At the end of the thick links, the single Shikon shard glimmered softly against his clothes. Sesshoumaru tugged at it with his hand and tried to pull it over his head, but when it didn't move he growled angrily.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up, and Kagome could see the rage in his eyes. Red began to seep into his golden gaze as his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Miko…" he growled. "You will pay for this." And then he strode slowly towards her, his intent obvious.

Kagome eeped and took a step back. She had never seen Sesshoumaru this angry before.

"Use the word… Kagome…" 

"Oh yeah!" she exclaimed as Sesshoumaru raised his hand towards her, his claws glinting in the soft glow.

"Um, Sesshoumaru… HEEL!"

She saw his eyes widen in surprise, as he suddenly had to fight off the sudden change in gravity. At least for him anyway.

He froze, and his knees began to bend. Kagome almost had to giggle. He was fighting it off for a lot longer than Inuyasha had at first.

Of course, even Sesshoumaru couldn't resist the pull for long, and he crashed to the floor.

He pulled himself up almost straight away, snarling angrily. "What is the meaning of this miko?!"

"Oh that?" Kagome chirped brightly. "Well, I believe the Shikon around your neck allows me to subdue you with a single word! Isn't it cool?"

Sesshoumaru let loose another growl and Kagome could tell he was about to attack her again. _'Boys never learn…" _she sighed mentally.

"Heel!"

Thump.

"You should never attack me you know Sesshoumaru. You're giving me too may reasons to heel you."

Thump.

"Whoops…"

o0o

"Ooh…" Inuyasha shivered.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I just got this cold shiver down my spine…"

"Hmm. That is kind of strange." –Slap- "I'm always alert Miroku." She said to the slightly abashed Miroku, who had been trying to sneak up on her while she was talking.

"Feh, we better get to Kaede-baba's hut to see if she can tell us where Kagome's gone."

"I know. Kirara!" Kirara let out a mew, which quickly turned to a roar, as she transformed into her more dangerous, but still quite fluffy, form.

She jumped on, pulling Miroku and Shippo up in front of her. She wouldn't let the hentai monk sit behind her. That would be madness!

And off they went, Inuyasha leading the way.

o0o

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome warily.

What was happening? One moment, he had been the proud and aloof Taiyokai of the west. The next, he was being subdued by a _human _girl with one word, and getting hurt. Of course it didn't injure him physically, he was much too strong for that. But his pride was sorely hurt from this treatment.

He didn't know how much more he could take. Imagine if anyone saw him like this! He would be the laughing stock of the world! Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western lands, stooping down to the level of helping a human. He gave a mental sigh.

He would have to do as the Souls asked. Or else that damn miko would heel him into submission.

"Very good… Sesshoumaru…you have accepted…" 

Resisting the urge to scowl at them for reading his mind, he settled instead for a, "Hn."

"About time Fluffy." Kagome said mildly. She watched amusedly as Sesshoumaru's flicked and narrowed his eyes in her direction.

This was too easy. Sesshoumaru couldn't do anything to her now. Though she had never really been the one for purposely stirring someone up, she felt that for once, this one person deserved it.

'_Hm… I wonder why the Shikon shard doesn't drive him crazy like with other yokai? Must remember to ask him that when I get the chance._

"_It is time…"_

Kagome jumped a little. She wondered what they meant.

"_Sesshoumaru… you will come first…"_

Before Sesshoumaru even had a chance to reply, a blaze of light exploded from the surface of the spring, red as blood.

It surrounded him, burning yet not burning, filling his vision with red. It was like fire, searing into him. He could feel its power as it infused itself within him.

"Haah…" he breathed out slowly as it died away. "What… was that?"

"_Aramitama… spirit of Fire… and courage…"_

"Why…?" he managed to breathe out. He was so tired. He had never been this exhausted before. Why was he so tired? He couldn't think coherently.

"_We did say… that we would help… and this is our way… now you… Kagome…"_

Kagome gave a little eep of surprise but quickly silenced herself. Considering the fact that _Sesshoumaru _actually looked tired, she'd be too. She trusted the Souls.

A blaze of dark blue light, streaked with a lighter shade, burst from the spring. It rushed towards her, then swirled and twisted around her body.

She closed her eyes; it felt so soothing. Like how she felt in a hot spring she thought absentmindedly.

The blue light slowly died away. Kagome let out a gasp as she collapsed to the ground. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Woah…" she murmured.

_Megimetama… spirit of water… and of friendship…"_

"Mnnph…" Kagome mumbled. She was so tired. Before she blacked out, she heard a final call ring out.

"_Find the other two! One of wind and one of earth…find them…find them…"_

Those were the last words she heard before everything went black once again.


End file.
